The Pieces was Separated away
by Meirin10
Summary: [SemiCanon] Mimpi buruk yang ditakutkan oleh Boboiboy menjadi kenyataan. Semua pecahannya terpisah jauh hingga tidak bisa bersatu dan kehilangan ingatan. Setelahnya para elemental pun menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda-beda dengan ingatan baru. Bisakah mereka bertemu dan bersatu kembali? Dan bagaimana usaha teman-temannya untuk mempertemukan mereka semua?


**Halo dengan author Mei disini.**

 **Oke, kali ini aku mau bikin cerita baru setelah** **tiba-tiba** **mendapat sebersit ide** ***(kesambet sesuatu)** **. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang lebih dulu punya cerita begini, kalau gak salah Mi Hime udah bikin duluan.**

 **Cuma ada kemungkinan yang aku bikin versinya agak berbeda. Semoga aja ya**

 **Dan tolong dimaklumi author yang satu ini, dua buah fic yang kemarin belum selesai, update juga gak jelas, sok sok an nambah lagi (emang kuat nge-handle nya?)**

 **Oke check it out. Just enjoy this fanfic!**

 **The Pieces are Separated Away**

 **Prolog**

Kuasa Tujuh.

Ya benar. Itu merupakan kemampuan Boboiboy, dimana dia mampu memecah dirinya menjadi tujuh atau dengan kata lain menciptakan klon yang masing-masing mampu mengendalikan salah satu elemen yang dimilikinya.

Tapi pernahkah kalian terpikir, darimana sebenarnya asal mereka atau bagaimana mereka tercipta atau bahkan apa yang terjadi dalam diri Boboiboy saat mereka bergabung kembali.

Bukankah masing-masing elemental itu memiliki kepribadian, pikiran, dan ingatan masing-masing. Yang berarti saat mereka bergabung, mereka bukan hanya sekedar menghilang tetapi disatukan. Dan yang namanya otak manusia tidak mungkin bisa mengingat dengan baik secara keseluruhan ingatan tersebut.

Itulah mengapa Boboiboy sering kali lupa beberapa hal yang terjadi dan yang dirasakan oleh pecahannya.

Lalu hari ini…

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dan seluruh tokoh fiksi di dalamnya milik Animonsta.**

 **Author : Mei/Meirin/Min Hee Ra. Kalian boleh panggil aku apa aja.**

 **Rate : K+? T? *(** **ukhti** **juga nggak tau)**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort and Maybe a little bit comedy.**

 **Bahasa : Indonesia** **.**

 **Warning : Disclaimer, OOC, adegan kekerasan, komedi gagal, alur tidak beraturan, Miss Typo, ga jelas dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Fic ini hanya percobaan, apabila ada hal yang kurang berkenan di hati harap segera komplain. Biar saya bisa segera mengoreksi hal tersebut.**

 **.**

"Tumbukan padu!"

"Kecepatan Maksimal!"

Begitulah sepintas suara yang terdengar berasal dari mulut dua orang gadis yang meneriakan nama jurus yang dimiliki oleh mereka masing-masing.

Yup, Yaya dan Ying siapa lagi anak perempuan lain yang berada dalam kelompok super hero cilik yang diketuai oleh Boboiboy.

Ups ralat. Mereka sekarang sudah tingkat sekolah menengah ya? Tidak cocok lagi disebut 'cilik'.

Saat ini para superhero itu sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan seorang kapten beserta awak kapal angkasa milik Alien yang secara tiba-tiba saja menyerang ke bumi. Pada awalnya Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya berencana kembali sebentar karena katanya orang tua Boboiboy datang berkunjung ke pulau Rintis setelah kembali dari urusan kedutaan.

Jadi Ochobot pun membukakan portal ke bumi. Tapi secara tiba-tiba saja, ada sebuah sinyal dari sebuah kapal angkasa asing yang bergerak mendekati bumi karena merasakan keberadaan _Power sphera_ Ochobot. Bahkan sebelumnya sang kapten kapal itu sudah mengirimkan pesan bahwa mereka akan menyerang bumi jika Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya tidak mau menyerahkan Ochobot.

Dan pada akhirnya Boboiboy dan gengs terpaksa harus mencegah kedatangannya dengan cara menyerang kapal angkasa tersebut. Lalu dengan bantuan kekuatan Ochobot mereka pun membuka portal menuju angkasa lepas.

Tapi tetap saja yang namanya tenaga Ochobot pasti ada batasnya, jadi mereka harus bergerak cepat jika tidak mau terjebak di luar angkasa dan kehabisan nafas.

Selagi Yaya dan Ying bertarung melawan para anak buah kapal angkasa tersebut, Boboiboy dan Fang tengah bertarung dengan Kapten nya. Seorang alien dari jenis ras yang sama dengan Fang dan Kaizo. Kemungkinan dia adalah mantan anggota pemberontak dari Kakak Fang tersebut.

Jadi dengan kata lain mereka sedang bertarung melawan pengkhianat dari Tim Kapten Kaizo.

Boboiboy yang saat ini sedang berubah ke mode Halilintar terlihat sedang sibuk beradu pedang dan sesekali mendapat dukungan dari Fang yang juga ikut melawannya. Sebagai seorang pengkhianat orang ini terhitung cukup kuat terutama dalam permainan pedang, bahkan Boboiboy dan Fang di buat kewalahan olehnya.

"Kenapa? Sudah lelah melawanku?" ejek orang itu selagi kedua pemuda itu berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"cih…" Boboiboy Halilintar pun hanya mencibir kecil dengan tatapan yang sangat kesal pada orang tersebut.

"Hmph…Seperti yang diharapkan dari Mantan Wakil Kapten pasukan pemberontak Kapten Kaizo. Atau bisa kubilang 'Pengkhianat' pasukan Tapops" ucap Fang pada pria tersebut dengan nada mengejek sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan satu tangan.

"Apa…?" gumam Boboiboy Halilintar membelalak setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari mulut Fang. Dan seketika itu juga Boboiboy kembali ke wujud normalnya.

"Jahat sekali menyebutku pengkhianat. Bukannya kalian yang mengusirku dari kelompok lebih dulu" sahut pria itu sangat tenang.

"Diam kau! Coba waktu itu kau tidak berniat mencuri _power sphera_ hanya untuk kepentingan pribadimu sendiri hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" seru Fang membentak pria itu.

"Aku muak dengan orang itu! Dia begitu sombong dan sok berkuasa hanya karena kekuatan besarnya itu, aku ingin sekali melihatnya jatuh. Jatuh yang sejatuh-jatuhnya kalau perlu sampai mentalnya rusak dan rasanya ingin bunuh diri!" balas pria tersebut yang saat ini tengah menunjukkan ekspresinya psikopatnya. Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa kencang yang sangat amat menyebalkan.

"Ish... Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus kalahkan dia, Fang!" seru Boboiboy menatap pada sahabat berambut ungu gelap acak-acak tersebut.

Fang menatapnya balik dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelahnya Boboiboy mengangkat lengan kanannya dimana disana ada sebuah jam kuasa berisi 7 elemen lengkap setinggi-tingginya ke udara. Kemudian anak dengan topi jingga berbentuk khas itu pun menyeru "Boboiboy Kuasa Tujuh!"

Setelah itu tubuh Boboiboy pun bersinar terang, sinar-sinar itu kemudian memisahkan diri dari intinya dan berubah menjadi tujuh sosok dengan wajah yang sama namun punya ekspresi yang berbeda.

Dari ujung ada Solar dengan gaya narsisnya, Ice dengan wajah mengantuknya, Halilintar dengan ekspresi dingin khasnya dan berseberangan dengan mereka Thorn dengan wajah polos manisnya, Blaze dengan cengiran kekananak-kanakannya, Taufan dengan senyum ceria mengembang di wajahnya, sementara posisi tengah diambil oleh Gempa dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

"Kami semua akan mengalahkanmu!" tunjuk Gempa kepada pria itu.

"Sombong! Kita lihat saja dulu!" tanpa ancang-ancang pria itu segera melesat ke arah para elemental tersebut sambil bersiap menebaskan pedang.

Yang segera ditahan Boboiboy Halilintar dengan tombak miliknya. Pecahan Boboiboy itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga tampaklah sepasang mata merah berkilat dan ekspresi masam yang menunjukkan besarnya amarahnya saat ini.

Dengan energi yang besar pecahan dengan warna khas merah-hitam itu pun mendorong tombaknya hingga berhasil mementalkan pria tersebut ke arah belakang.

Sementara di belakang Boboiboy Taufan sudah siap menyambutnya dengan senyuman ceria dan pusaran angin yang terkonsentrasi di tangannya. "Bor Taufan!" serunya menyerang dengan angin puyuh kecil itu. Si pria pun terpental ke depan.

Dan disana Gempa menantinya dengan sebuah tangan raksasa terbuat dari bebatuan dan tanah (yang entah didapatkan darimana materialnya itu) dan memukulkannya pada si pria. "Tumbukan Giga!"

Si pria pun kembali terpental ke udara dan Boboiboy Ice sudah bersiap, meletakkan tangan ke atas besi kapal. "Geyser es!" dan dari sana tumbuh sebuah gunung es raksasa yang puncaknya mencuat tajam ke udara.

Disaat yang sama dari ketinggian Boboiboy Blaze tampak siap menyerang dengan sebuah meteor besar tepat berada di sampingnya. "Tinju meteor raksasa!" dan menghantamkan benda besar berapi itu ke arah si pria yang saat ini terjepit diatas gunung es dan meteor tersebut.

Alhasil dua objek dengan perbedaan suhu yang begitu kontras pun bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Pria itu pun berteriak dan berakhir jatuh ke atas permukaan dari besi kapal angkasanya.

"Akar penjerat!" entah darimana tiba-tiba saja muncul suara dari pecahan elemental Boboiboy yang lain. Begitu sadar tubuh si pria itu sudah terikat kencang oleh sulur berduri yang sangat panjang dan berbelit-belit.

Pria itu menoleh ke atasnya dan disana sudah ada seorang anak berjaket hijau dengan lidah topi dimiringkan ke kiri tengah menarik ujung dari sulur tersebut.

"Sekarang Solar!" seru pecahan Boboiboy dengan elemen tanah tersebut memberikan komando.

Dari atas mereka muncul sinar yang amat terang hingga menyilaukan mata. Ternyata sinar itu berasal dari bola raksasa hampir seukuran matahari dan dibawah benda raksasa tersebut seorang bocah bertopi lain tengah memegangnya. "Ambil ini. Bola solar raksasa!" tanpa ancang-ancang ia pun segera melemparkan benda bulat raksasa bercahaya tersebut ke arah kapal angkasa si pria.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya benda raksasa itu pun menghantam si pria, energi dari cahaya yang begitu besar itu menimbulkan suasana yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan mata hingga sulit melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang jauh dari koordinat ledakan pun sampai memalingkan wajah saking terangnya.

Setelah itu perlahan cahaya mulai meredup dan mereka pun bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada pesawat angkasa milik si pengkhianat TAPOPS tersebut.

Hancur berkeping-keping hingga hanya tersisa bongkahan-bongkahannya saja yang melayang-layang di angkasa bebas dari medan gravitasi.

Dan si pria...

Kemana dia?

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." sesosok pria dewasa tampak memunculkan kepalanya setelah berhasil meraih sebuah besi yang merupakan bagian dari kapal angkasa yang sudah hancur tersebut. Dia tampak lemas dan hanya mampu berpegangan disana tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Yeay berhasil!" seru Gopal kegirangan saat melihat temannya atau lebih spesifik pecahan temannya itu sudah berhasil mengalahkan si penjahat.

Sementara itu disaat yang sama Fang nampak menghampirinya. Si pria menengadah menatap wajah bocah bersurai ungu tersebut dengan satu mata tertutup dan wajah kesakitan.

"Kau sudah kalah, menyerahlah dan serahkan dirimu secara baik-baik" kata Fang.

Si pria tertunduk dan diam tak menyahut. Sesaat kemudian entah mengapa dia justru malah menyengir dan cekikikan dan membuat Fang beserta para elemental Boboiboy tersentak keheranan.

"Kalian bodoh..." kata pria itu. Ia pun kembali menatap Fang di depannya "Berkat serangan tadi sekarang bom yang terpasang di dalam kapal angkasa ku menjadi aktif. Benda itu kurancang untuk menyala secara otomatis dan meledak dalam hitungan mundur selama tiga menit apabila kapal angkasa ini dihancurkan. Efek ledakkannya sama seperti bom atom yang pernah dijatuhkan di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, menghasilkan radiasi yang akan merusak sel tubuh makhluk hidup. Kalau ingin mematikannya sekarang sudah terlambat, jika kalian tidak cepat melarikan diri maka kalian akan hancur disini bersamaku" lanjutnya menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Fang yang mendengar penjelasan itu pun lantas panik."K–Kita harus lari dari sini Boboiboy! Elang Bayang" serunya pada temannya tersebut sambil berbalik dan melesat menuju ke arah portal dengan menggunakan makhluk bayangannya tersebut.

Dan karena ucapan Fang, Boboiboy Gempa pun sama dibuat panik juga. "Cantum semula!" Sontak ia memerintahkan pecahan dirinya untuk bersatu kembali sebelum lari ke arah portal.

Namun sebelum semua elemennya berhasil kembali menuju dirinya...

"Time Pause.."

Lantas semuanya pun hanya terdiam tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Aneh, padahal sesaat sebelumnya tubuh mereka sudah dikelilingi cahaya. Kenapa bisa gagal?

Jangan bilang jamnnya rusak?

"Oi, lepaskan!"

Para elemental itu pun sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengetahui penyebab kenapa penyatuannya diri mereka bisa gagal.

Itu karena salah satu dari pecahan itu– pecahan yang memiliki wajah teduh dan manik berwarna aquamarine berpindah dari koordinat awalnya–hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 0.1 detik?

Dan saat ini tengah berada di atas sebuah potongan besi kapal dan menjadi sandera disana. Kedua tangannya dikunci dan lehernya ditahan dari belakang.

"Ice!" seru mereka serempak dengan begitu panik

Blaze yang pada dasarnya punya temprament pendek pun langsung naik darah begitu melihat elemen yang paling dekat dengannya itu disekap. "Lepaskan Ice sekarang juga!" tanpa ragu ia langsung membuat puluhan bola panas berpijar dan mengerahkan semuanya sekaligus ke arah si pria.

"Jangan Blaze disana ada Ice!" seru Boboiboy Solar mencoba menghentikan aksi berbahaya si elemen dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan itu.

Namun sudah terlambat, Blaze sudah lebih duluan melemparkan bola-bola apinya tersebut. Benda bulat berpijar panas itu pun melayang dengan cepat ke arah Ice beserta si pria pengkhianat seperti puluhan meteor yang berjatuhan.

Begitu meteror-meteror kecil itu hampir mencapai mereka berdua, si pria pun mengaktifkan kekuatannya, ia membuka mulut dan mengucapkan nama kekuatan itu dengan begitu pelan.

"Time pause..."

Seketika itu juga meteor-meteor itu pun terhenti. Tapi bukan hanya benda-benda itu, para elemental lain pun diam tak bergerak dalam zona waktu yang dihentikan oleh kekuatan milik _power sphera_ bernama TimeBot yang diambil oleh si pria. Satu-satunya yang bisa bergerak bebas hanya orang itu dan Ice yang juga terpengaruh waktu si pria karena bersentuhan langsung secara fisik.

Si pecahan berelemen es pun melongo melihat sekitarnya. Jadi begini rupanya cara si pria itu menangkapnya dan memindahkannya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik–bukan, pada dasarnya waktunya memang tidak berjalan sama sekali.

Namun lamunannya segera pecah ketika orang itu memaksanya untuk bergerak maju dan berpindah ke sisi lain yang aman dari radius serangan milik elemental yang punya kekuatan berlawanan dengan dirinya.

Saat dirasanya sudah aman si pria pun langsung menghilangkan kekuatannya dan membuat waktu bisa bergerak kembali seperti semula. Bola-bola yang dilemparkan Boboiboy Blaze pun bisa kembali bergerak maju, namun gagal mengenai si pria maupun Boboiboy Ice yang menjadi sanderanya.

Saat melihat mereka sudah berpindah dari sana, sontak saja para elemental itu kaget. Perasaan mereka campur aduk antara bingung, heran dan lega karena bagian diri mereka itu selamat dari serangan tanpa otak dari Boboiboy Blaze.

"Lagi-lagi?" Boboiboy Solar nampak mengernyit bingung melihat fenomena aneh di depan matanya.

"Kok bisa sih?" timpal Boboiboy Taufan keheranan.

"Semuanya hati-hati! Dia bisa menghentikan waktu!" namun semua pertanyaan itu segera terjawab ketika Boboiboy Ice membocorkan kekuatan rahasia si pengkhianat itu.

"DIAM!" dan si pria pun sukses dibuat kesal, ia langsung meremas dengan kencang tangan Boboiboy Ice yang ditahannya dan membuat pecahan melenguh kesakitan.

Mereka pun semakin dibuat panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat mengetahui hal tersebut.

Gempa melirik pada arlojinya, tinggal 2 menit lagi sebelum bom itu meledak dan memusnahkan yang ada disekitarnya. "Bagaimana ini? Kurang dari dua menit lagi maka bom itu akan meledak"

"Semuanya... Cepat pergi dari sini. Tinggalkan saja aku dan selamatkan diri kalian" Para elemental itu pun menoleh ketika Boboiboy Ice mengatakan kalimat yang terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Mana mungkin kami akan meninggalkan dan membiarkanmu mati disini!" seru Boboiboy Halilintar begitu marah dengan elemental yang satu itu. Dia tahu Boboiboy Ice itu tidak suka berkonflik dan selalu memilih cara damai. Tapi keputusannya untuk menyerah disaat genting begini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Kau gila apa!? Kalau kau tidak ada kami tidak akan bisa bersatu lagi, kau ingin membuat kami semua hilang ingatan!?" tambah Boboiboy Blaze menimpali ucapan Boboiboy Halilintar sebelumnya.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, pergilah. Masih lebih baik kalian tetap hidup walaupun hanya sebagai pecahan dan dengan ingatan yang baru daripada mati disini" sahut Boboiboy Ice dengan begitu lesu.

"Nggak mungkin..." gumam Boboiboy Thorn yang malah ikut-ikutan kehilangan semangat karena ucapan Boboiboy Ice.

"Kalian dengar sendiri kan, harusnya sejak awal kalian menyerah dan membiarkan aku mengambil _power sphera_ Ochobot. Kalau kalian tidak melawanku kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi dan kalian bisa hidup damai dengan normal" celoteh si pria.

"Damai katamu? Yang ada jika kami menyerahkan Ochobot pada orang jahat sepertimu, satu galaxy yang akan hancur. Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Lebih baik kami mati-matian menghalaumu daripada mengorbankan masa depan dunia nantinya" balas Boboiboy Gempa dengan amarahnya yang mulai sedikit tidak bisa dibendung.

"Itu benar!" ucap Boboiboy Thorn.

"Kami nggak akan menyerah begitu saja!" tambah Boboiboy Taufan.

Dan akhirnya diikuti dengan ucapan penuh semangat dari pecahan elemental lain.

Boboiboy Ice membelalak mendengar ucapan para pecahan yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri itu. Sebuah senyum tipis pun tersungging dibibirnya. "Terima kasih semuanya... karena... sudah...

.

.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya! JARUM ICE!"

Tubuh Boboiboy Ice pun memancarkan hawa dingin, dan tiba-tiba saja diantara dirinya dan pria itu muncul sebuah bongkahan es besar berujung tajam. Sontak si pria pun secara refleks melepaskan tangan bocah itu untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba di depannya.

Secara diam-diam beberapa saat yang lalu dia mengalirkan udara dingin dari kakinya pada permukaan besi tersebut. Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga seluruh udara dingin itu mampu membekukkan dan membuat lapisan tipis bersalju diantara mereka berdua–selagi si pria fokus dan terpaku pada pembicaraannya dengan elemental lain.

Dan berkat itu sekarang Boboiboy Ice pun bisa melarikan diri. Ia pun melompat menuju ke tempat yang lain, sementara disana Boboiboy Blaze nampak sudah mengulurkan lengan untuknya. Boboiboy Ice pun langsung menangkap tangan Boboiboy Blaze dan mengikuti para elemental lain yang nampak bergegas menuju portal.

Bersatu lagi?

Sudahlah tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

"Cepat Boboiboy, aku tidak bisa menahan portalnya lebih lama lagi dan sebentar lagi bom itu juga akan meledak!" seru Ochobot memperingatkan para elemental yang tengah bergegas dan bersusah payah bergerak menuju portal.

Sepuluh...

Sembilan...

Delapan...

Tujuh...

Enam...

Lima...

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Nol...

BOOM!

Tepat di detik terakhir mereka bisa melewati portal tersebut sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya dan disaat sama bom pun meledak. Sementara di permukaan bumi teman-temannya atau teman-teman mereka menanti dengan penuh harap cemas, menunggu adanya tanda jika mereka kembali.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian sesosok anak dengan topi terbalik jatuh dari ketinggian dimana portal itu berada sebelumnya.

Fang dan yang lain mengenalinya sebagai teman mereka yang memiliki kekuatan elemental. "BOBOIBOY!" seru mereka serempak dengan begitu kaget dan panik.

Segera Yaya pun mengaktifkan jam kuasanya dan menggunakan untuk meringankan tubuh agar bisa terbang ke udara. Dia langsung melesat dan menangkap sosok tersebut lalu berbalik lagi ke arah teman-temannya.

Secara perlahan ia pun menurunkan tubuh temannya yang tengah pingsan itu ke atas tanah.

Sontak temannya yang lain pun mengerubungi anak itu karena begitu khawatir. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Memang topinya dipasang dengan lidahnya menghadap ke belakang, tapi memangnya jaket Boboiboy itu warnanya coklat? Lalu kaos dalamnya merah?

Tunggu dulu ini Boboiboy Gempa kan? Jadi yang ada disini hanya Boboiboy Gempa saja?

Jika ini Gempa lalu kemana perginya pecahan Boboiboy yang lain?

.

 **Continued or Deleted**

 **Okay... kayaknya udah lama banget nih aku nggak bikin fanfic semi canon. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya cerita ini, soalnya ini cuma hayalanku aja dan nggak ada hubungan sama kartunnya (mungkin).**

 **Jadi gimana menurut kalian lanjut atau hapus aja ni cerita absurd dan gaje?**


End file.
